No One Else I'd Trust My Heart To
by Meggy-san95
Summary: Okay so this is basically my OC paired with Hisagi plain and simple, only I used first person and I tried to make the dialogue as realistic as possible. Here's the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Critiques on this are fine if you find errors in it.


No One Else I'd Trust My Heart To (A Bleach Love Story)

Main Characters: (NOTE: The only reason I don't have a character description for my OC was because hers was too lengthy. Sorry for the Inconvenience. ^^')

Megumi Akatsuka (My OC)

Hisagi Shuuhei

Kira Izuru

Renji Abarai

Momo Hinamori

Rangiku Matsumoto

Ashido

No One Else I'd Trust My Heart To

Chapter 1

_~~ Flashback, 120 years ago ~~_

~~_I felt like I had to scream at what I saw, but I couldn't. My body was just a frozen statue in front of what was known as a Hollow. I couldn't even budge when I heard a familiar voice, that familiar voice that normally made me happy._

_ "Megumi, what are you doing!" He yelled as he ran towards me. "We have to get out of here!" He grabbed my wrist as we started running away from the Hollow._

_ "W-what is that thing doing here?" I asked, frightened._

_ "I have no idea! Hollows don't normally come out here past the Seretei." said Hisagi._

_ But unfortunately, the Hollow caught up to us faster than we expected, which caused us to trip and fall to the ground. ~ Oh no! We're gonna die! ~ I thought to myself. As I thought to myself, I felt Hisagi's arms wrap around me, as if he were trying to protect me. All I could do was bury my face in his chest, as frightened as I was. Hisagi and I both shut our eyes, waiting for our deaths to come._

_ But all of a sudden, I felt blood drip on me. ~ Huh? ~ I thought to myself. I looked up, and saw a man wearing a black robe with a white haori, only to find out that he killed the Hollow, and that it was the Hollow's blood dripping on my back._

_ "Hisagi look." I said amazed. The man then walked up to us and helped us up._

_ "Are y'all alright? You must've been scared to death." All we could do was just stare at him in wonder. "Well anyway, my names Kensei, what are yours?" I was confident enough to introduce myself first._

_ "Um, I'm Megumi Akatsuka." I said almost without hesitation._

_ "I'm Hisagi Shuuhei…" I heard Hisagi say after me._

_ "Hmm. Megumi, Shuuhei. Both very beautiful and tough names." Kensei told us with a laugh, causing Hisagi and I to laugh with him._

_ "Haha alright now, you kids stay safe next time, I gotta head back to guard duty." He said while he was looking away, which made us notice something on his stomach. A tattoo of a 69. Kensei then walked away._

_ "You saw it too, right?" Asked Hisagi._

_ "Yeah…" I replied. ~~_

"Oyyy! Megumi-san!" I could faintly hear a voice coming from the hallway, getting closer. All of a sudden, I feel the sheets being ripped off. "Oy, get up!" I heard again.

"Meh… no mommy, I don't wanna get up…" I mumbled as I tossed in my bed.

The voice instantly got way louder. "I am not your mommy!" It screamed in my ear.

"Gyaah!" I yelled, startled, finally waking up. I then realized it was Hisagi that nearly gave me a heart attack. I was too hyped up to even say anything.

"Just how late do you plan on sleeping in?" asked Hisagi. "It's almost noon."

"Oh… shit! Was it that late?" I asked. "…Man it's just, at times I get those feelings where I just can't sleep, then boom, instant deep sleep."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." I could feel that Hisagi's face was close to mine. Had it been there the whole time? I did feel awkward, but for some reason, I couldn't look away from those inviting dark-gray eyes.

"Uh Megumi?" Hisagi said at last.

"Huh? What?" I said as I snapped out of it.

"You were staring at me again." He said.

"Oh, well sorry for being a creep." I had said, a little embarrassed.

"Haha you're not a creep." Hisagi said with a laugh. "I know you too well." He smiled a warming smile.

"Okay then…" I said.

Oh, now that I remember, I woke you up for a reason. I need to show you something important, but first, get your lazy butt out of bed." Hisagi said as he was pulling me up.

"Aah okay okay!" I said as I got up.

~~ _A few minutes later ~~_

"Oy can I open my eyes now? I'm nearly tripping over everything!" I said, a little impatient.

"We're almost there, just a few more steps." said Hisagi. "Okay now!" I opened my eyes as soon as he uncovered them.

"Surprise!" I heard people shout. I couldn't imagine my reaction at the people I saw. They were all my friends back from when I was a lieutenant.

"Kira-kun! Momo-chan! Renji-sama! What are you guys doing here?" I asked in a happy but confused tone.

"Well whaddya think, Meg? We're celebrating your promotion to a taichou!" said Renji.

"Yeah and Hisagi was the one that planned the party." Kira said smiling.

"Heheh of course I had a little help." said Hisagi.

"True, especially since I made the food." said Momo.

"No, I made the food." said Renji.

"Noo, I made the food!" Argued Momo as she and Renji started to fight. But suddenly, someone barged through the door.

"Surprise!" said another familiar voice. "I brought sake!" It was Rangiku. She was another one of my friends back when I was a lieutenant.

"Rangiku-san! You made it too!" I said.

"Yep! Congratulations on becoming a taichou!" She said, running to hug me.

"Haha thanks, Ran!" I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, now that everyone's here, who's hungry?" Asked Momo.

"Gee I sure am." I said laughing.

~~ _A couple hours later ~~_

"Wow Momo this stir-fry is really good!" I said happily. But somehow, right when I said that, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." said Kira. He opened the door. Someone short with white hair and green eyes walked in.

"Hi, is there any stir-fry arou—I mean hey guys what's up?" He said scratching his head.

"Erm, hi, Hitsugaya Taichou." I said, realizing that I still had a plate of stir-fry still in my hand.

"Hey Megumi Taichou." said Hitsugaya. "Do you by any chance have stir-fry left over?"

"Um… yeah, knock yourself out. Heh." I said. Hitsugaya then grabbed a plate of stir-fry, sat in a corner, and started eating.

"Err… is Hitsugaya Taichou always like this?" I mumbled to Rangiku.

"Haha only when he doesn't eat for long periods of time." She replied. Rangiku then noticed that Hitsugaya sempai was tugging at her shinigami uniform. "What is it taichou?" She asked.

"What exactly are we celebrating?" He asked.

"We're celebrating Megumi's promotion to a taichou!" Rangiku said joyfully.

"Oh, well congratulations on your promotion." Hitsugaya said smiling.

"Heheh thanks!" I replied. ~ Jeez, that was kinda rude… ~ I thought to myself.

"Well, with that aside…" Rangiku said to break the silence. "Whooo wants sake! You can't have a good party without the delicious rice booze!"

"I'll have some!" said Kira.

"Hell I'm in!" said Renji.

"Sure, why not?" I asked.

"I'll have some too." said Hisagi smiling.

"Eh, can I have some?" asked Momo.

"Sure you can! I wouldn't want to exclude you Momo." said Rangiku as she poured everyone a glass, handing one to Momo. Then everyone raised their glasses.

"Everyone, to Megumi's promotion!" Rangiku toasted.

"To Megumi's promotion!" They all repeated. All I could do was smile. We all then clinked glasses, as we chugged our first shot of sake.

"Anyone want more?" asked Rangiku, already holding the bottle of sake.

"Yep!" We all said at once.

"Alright then." She said, pouring the next round of sake.

~~ _Two hours later ~~_

"Man, it's been forever since I drank sake this good!" I said. Everyone had either become flustered or drunk. "Hey I have an idea!" I said again.

"Go 'head, shoot Meg." said Renji.

"How bout' we play poker, but with a little twist, whoever loses each game has to drink two-shots-worth of sake. Sound good?"

"Hmm sure does." said Hisagi. "I'd like to see if I can finally beat someone at it." He said laughing.

"Hmm, we'll see about that." I said to Hisagi, poking him in his chest, smirking.

"Yeah true, since you are hard to beat. Ain't that right?" He said as he started tickling my sides.

"Ah-yah!" I said, laughing my ass off.

"Alright then, let's play!" said Kira, shuffling the cards. "What game? Megumi's choice first." He said.

"Hmm, how bout' Black Jack? " I asked.

"Sure thing." Replied Kira as he dealt the cards.

~~ _End of Chapter One ~~_


End file.
